


Orange Juice and Kisses

by Ladyoftheiris



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Just gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: It’s Nya’s turn to make breakfast, and Pixal’s here to help.
Relationships: Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Kudos: 1





	Orange Juice and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my tumblr: Enbyjaywalker

Nya’s eyes blinked open, despite how early it was. She had been assigned to cooking duty this morning. Meaning she had to wake early.   
Even more disappointing, she had to get out of bed.

Currently she was pressed up against her sleeping girlfriend. She fit perfectly in Pixal arms, like the final piece to a puzzle. Despite how she towered over her. Smiling Nya took in her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, so adorable. 

It made getting up all the more painful. Carefully she slipped out of bed, pulling on a sweatshirt. She couldn’t remember which of the boys she had stolen this one from. 

She trudged down the dim hallway, stretching as she walked. Mentally Putting together a list of ingredients she would need. She wasn’t the best cook in the house, but she could follow a recipe. 

Once in the kitchen she started by brewing herself a cup of coffee. Carefully opening cabinets to collect supplies. Not wanting to be too loud. If she had to hear her brother complain about her ruining his beauty sleep again. She would probably fry him up instead. 

She turned on the stove, preparing the eggs. Humming softly as she worked. 

“I was wondering why you where up so early.” Pixal’s voice floated into the kitchen. 

Looking over her shoulder Nya greeted her with a smile. 

“Good morning.” 

Pixal placed a kiss on her cheek, before making her way over to the coffee machine. Pouring her girlfriend a cup, just the way she likes it. 

“Care for a hand? I’d be more than happy to help.” She asked, handing her the coffee. 

“I’d love the help.” Nya took a quick sip. “Can you take over the eggs?”

Pixal nodded. They switched places. Nya kissed her nose quickly as she passed. 

Opening the fridge she fished out several oranges. Setting them on the counter, before looking for the juicer. 

“Are you making orange juice?” 

“It’s lloyds favorite. Though I’d make it as a treat.” 

Pixal laughed. Nya returned to working on cutting the fruit. Then placed them carefully in the juicer. Finishing up she set the juice aside and she moved on to the next task. 

“Alright. Time to make pancakes.” She clapped her hands together. Putting the juice in the fridge for now. 

Turning on the opposite burner she stood beside Pixal. 

“You know my morning would have been a lot worse without you.” She smiled, leaning slightly against her.

“I know. You're usually quite cranky in the mornings.” She giggled. 

“Walking up to your adorable face every morning might change that.” 

“Really?”

Flipping a pancake Nya smirked. 

“For you I’d become a morning person.”

“That’s quite a promise.” 

Turning off the stove momentarily, Nya moved closer wrapping her arms around pixal’s neck.   
She smiled down at her placing a kiss on her nose.

“For you I could do just about anything. Cheesy as it sounds.” Smiling, she leaned up to kiss her.

Having to stand her toes to reach. Not that she minded much. Pixal being tall was just another adorable thing about her. 

Pixal kisses her back. Then rested her forehead on hers. 

“I love you.” Nya sighed wistfully. “Like so much.”

“I love you too.” She giggled. 

Nya wished she could stay like this forever. In pixals arms, gazing into her eyes. Unfortunately she could hear the others getting up. Plus she didn’t want to have to explain that she burned their breakfast. Because she was distracted by some romantic fantasy. 

Pulling away nya return her attention back to the stove. 

After a few minutes they both finished cooking. Gathering up breakfast they prepared for the meal. 

“Thanks for helping.” Nya smiled. 

“Of course.” 

Nya tried to hide a yawn. 

“Maybe we should take a nap this afternoon.” Pixal suggested. 

“I’d love that.” She gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

Pouring herself a glass of orange juice.   
She looked forward to the naps and cuddles ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it :)   
> Feel free to leave requests as well <3


End file.
